


Five More Minutes

by SomethingRoyal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, soft and sleepy, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingRoyal/pseuds/SomethingRoyal
Summary: “As much as I love to wake up to you, shirtless, with your back turned to me… why the fuck are you up so early.”Shawn’s voice raked through the air filled with gravel and sleep. Tuukka turned to meet him with with a playful eye roll and a chuckle; Shawn looked half dead with his face buried in a mess of blankets while twisted awkwardly on his side, like he had tried to prop himself up on one elbow, but promptly gave up because it was too much effort.“Because believe it or not, some of us in this room like to get to practice on time- early even."Shawn’s groan of displeasure was swallowed up by pillows and blankets.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Me again with another Tuukka/Shawn. Hope you all enjoy and remember to leave me a comment! I'd love to know how I could improve my writing! Also I apologize for any grammar/ formatting mistakes- if you find any let me know.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

The harsh electronic alarm cut through the six am silence like a knife and went straight to Tuukka’s head, pulling him from sleep. Shooting an arm out blindly, he smacked the alarm to turn the damned thing off with a groan. He didn’t mind getting up so early, but he did mind getting woken up with a high enough pitched tone to give him an instant headache. He turned his head from side to side, sighing with relief as his stiff neck cracked with each turn. Rubbing his eyes open, Tuukka reminded himself to look into another kind of alarm clock. Not that Shawn would mind. No, Tuukka was Shawn’s gentle and loving alarm clock because the defenseman could sleep through almost anything (although Shawn would argue that yanking covers off of the bed in their cold apartment in the dead of winter was not gentle or loving). Tuukka glances over at his soundly sleeping partner and rolled his eyes. _Lucky bastard._

Tuukka prodded Shawn’s shoulder a few times and told him to wake up. Taking a deep breath, Tuukka pulled himself out of bed, stopping on the edge to rest his head in his hands for a moment. Today was one of those days when the late nights started to weigh down on Tuukka’s body and the bruises never seemed to fade, but work was work and he’d be damned if that would stop him. Standing up, Tuukka cracked his back, his shoulders, everything really, trying to wake up his muscles and get moving. The question popped into his head while doing so though: he was more stiff than usual, in his joints especially, so why? With a nagging suspicion he looked out the window and saw only white. _Well that would do it then huh?_ Shrugging, Tuukka closed the curtains once more and threw his shirt off onto the floor absentmindedly. His body shivered at the loss of the last layer of warmth when the cold apartment air hit his bare skin.

“As much as I _love_ to wake up to you, shirtless, with your back turned to me… why the fuck are you up so early.”

Shawn’s voice raked through the air filled with gravel and sleep. Tuukka turned to meet him with with a playful eye roll and a chuckle; Shawn looked half dead with his face buried in a mess of blankets while twisted awkwardly on his side, like he had tried to prop himself up on one elbow, but promptly gave up because it was too much effort.

“Because believe it or not, some of us in this room like to get to practice on time- early even.”

Shawn’s groan of displeasure was swallowed up by pillows and blankets. Tuukka rolled his eyes upwards while turning away from Shawn to dig around for one of the many black t-shirts he owned. After he found one that had only been worn a few times without being washed (as opposed to ones he’d rather not say how long they’d gone without being cleaned), Tuukka set it on a chair  by the bathroom door and went in to brush his teeth.

“Shnn ou eally eed t gt up.”

“What? You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full babe.”

Tuukka’s face popped out from the door frame, toothbrush in mouth and scowl on his face. He took the brush out for a moment and pointed it at Shawn like a weapon.

“You know what I said.”Tuukka disappeared to spit out toothpaste foam and rinse his mouth before reappearing, toothbrush still in hand. “ You’re one to talk anyway.”

Tuukka splashed some water on his face, dried off, and exited the bathroom. Shawn had at least made himself look more comfortable, but that wasn’t really a step in the right direction.

“Shawn seriously, get up. I don’t want to hear you complain when Bruce chews you, and me by the way, out for being late and missing-’

“Missing the practice we don’t have today,” Shawn interrupted. Tuukka froze in the doorway of the bathroom. Shawn was laying on the bed, phone in his hands and lazy smirk on his face. He turned the phone around to face Tuukka and smiled.

“See, practice is cancelled because of the snow so,” Shawn drew out the syllables of the last word and curled his lips into sweet smile. “You can get your cute ass back into bed.”

The thought was tempting, really, but Tuukka was already awake and probably wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. Still a bit skeptical of Shawn, though, Tuukka went over to see the email from Bruce himself; Shawn had done stranger things to convince Tuukka not to go to practice. It turned out to be legit though, but Tuukka simply shrugged his shoulders. Even if practice was cancelled, Tuukka planned to go out to the gym anyway.

“No, no way Tuuks you are not still going to work out.”

Shawn had gotten good at reading Tuukka’s facial expressions and even the early morning hours didn’t deter his skills apparently.

“Shawn I’m already up and had planned to so might as well,” Tuukka said reluctantly.

“But you’re tired- I can see it in your eyes that you haven’t been sleeping well. And your probably still sore from last night and the cold doesn’t help with that. Come back to bed.”

Tuukka stood a bit shocked. _Guess he got_ really _good at reading me,_ Tuukka thought. He opened his mouth to retort once more, but instead of a witty remark, a startled yelp came out as he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and thrown onto the bed.

“Shawn!? What th- what was that for?”

Shawn gave a mischievous smile and didn’t loosen his grip. “You need to relax- you deserve it.” Still not having a shirt on Tuukka shivered, but he soon found Shawn wrapping his arms around Tuukka and pulling him close. Still intent on protesting the admittedly warm position they were in, Tuukka tried to tell Shawn that he _didn’t_ want to lay in bed all cuddled up underneath warm blankets. That he _didn’t_ want to breath in Shawn’s intoxicating shampoo that was still stuck on him from the shower he took before bed the night before. That he _didn’t_ want to feel Shawn’s warm breath on his neck as he held him close. Thankfully Shawn was just so damn good at reading his mind.

As his words caught in his throat, Shawn took the opportunity to press a kiss to Tuukka’s lips that made the Fin’s eyes flutter along with his stomach. Tuukka met Shawn’s eyes and smiled.

Shawn’s voice sounded like silk even with sleep still deep in his vocal chords. “Five more minutes.”

Tuukka responded with a kiss on Shawn’s lips and stayed in close enough that they still touched even after the kiss broke. “Okay, five more minutes.”

Shawn’s smile in return was more than enough reason for Tuukka to stay, but he’d take the opportunity to snuggle with Shawn too.


End file.
